Ash and May Adventures in Kanto!
by I Like My Sitar
Summary: Update Part 2Ash and May get lost and find a Pokemon battle school! Will Ash and May defeat the champion? And what will happen when Team Rocket appears? AAMayL
1. The Adventures Begin Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **- I don't own Pokémon.

All of Part One is in May's Point of View.

**Ash and May – Adventures in Kanto!**

CHAPTER ONE

"Why did he have to leave…?" I said. I thought I was over-reacting, lying in my room crying all day. But I couldn't stop thinking about him ever since he left. "Come back…" I whisper to myself. "Please… come back, Ash…"

"May?" I hear a voice from downstairs; it's my little brother Max calling me.

"Yeah?" I say. "I'm up here…"

"Who are you talking to?" Max asks from outside my locked door.

"No one… I'm just talking to myself," I say.

"Mom? Dad? I think May's gone crazy!" I hear Max say as he walks down the stairs to search for our parents. 'Good,' I think, 'I can finally have some time alone… but that's what I've been doing for the past week…' I put my face back in my pillow and let the tears stream from my eyes. Ash had been gone for a week now, and ever since he left I have been locking myself in my room. He asked me to come to Kanto with him, that he had to go there on league business, but I couldn't leave Hoenn, I hadn't for my entire life even though I've wanted to see the world forever. And Ash was my best friend in the entire world… why had I declined his offer?

"I have to… to go to Kanto," I whisper. "I'll go there… and meet Ash."

I start to put some clothes into a suitcase; I was planning to be gone for a while. My parents and Max would probably miss me, but I had to see Ash, at all costs. I didn't know why… something was just telling me inside that I wanted – no, needed to see him that minute. I decided to write a note to Mom and Dad… it read 'Mom, Dad, gone to see the world. Please don't worry about me… I'll be all right.'

"That should be good enough…" I say wiping the tears from my face. I had to leave now – in the night when no one would see me. If anyone saw me leave, they would question me and ask where I was going. And for some reason, I didn't want that. I wanted to get to Kanto as soon as possible.

"I just have too… get to the ferry in Slateport… no, I'll take the subway, it's closer… in Rustboro," I say to myself leaving the town of Petalburg towards the woods. I walked through the woods blindly, not caring what twigs got stuck in my hair or what cuts I was getting. I noticed my arm start to bleed and drip blood on the ground. I had gotten cut by a sharp branch, and the cut was to large to ignore. I unwrapped my bandana from around my head and wrapped it around my arm to stop the bleeding. The blood continued to drip through the bandana, but by the time I had left the forest and arrived in Rustboro, It had stopped bleeding. I walked to the Pokémon Center fast, as fast as I could. As soon as I burst through the doors, I asked, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but can you tell me where I might find the subway station?"

"The subway?" Joy asked from the desk. "Oh, it's right next to the Devon building, you can't miss is… that's a nasty cut on your…"

"Thanks," I said running out of the door. I frantically search for the Devon Corporation building, finding it after a few minutes. I see a large set of stairs going into the ground with a sign with a picture of a train beside it. "Finally," I say, running to the station. I go up to a desk, and ask for a ticket to Kanto. The man there said,

"We'll be happy to take you to Kanto, young miss. Just fill out these forms and it will cost you one hundred and fifty dollars."

"Ok," I said, taking the forms. I quickly filled them out and placed them back on the counter.

"Pallet town…" The man said. "All right, all we need now is the money."

I opened my suitcase and pulled out the money I had saved. "I hope this is enough, sir. I saw the man count the money, look at me, and then at the money again. "Yep, this is enough. I can see you're anxious to get there, aren't you?" I could sense the falseness in his voice when he said that I had enough money, but I didn't even care right now. I took the ticket he handed me and ran to the train as fast as I could, and pulled open the door. I handed the ticket to the man at the door, and he showed me where I could stay until the train got to Kanto.

"It'll be about a four hour trip, miss," He said to me. I didn't care… I was on the train to Kanto. No one could stop me now. I opened the door to one of the compartments and locked it from the inside. I sat down on the bed that was in the room, and closed my eyes, strangely dreaming of Ash in the compartment beside me.

I felt the train come to a stop, and awoke to see the train at a station. I read the words on the wall… "PALLET – KANTO" I was finally there! I rushed out of the compartment and up the stairs to catch my first glimpse of Pallet Town. It was just as beautiful as Ash had often described to me, and as he said, there weren't many houses, and by what he had told me allowed me to recognize his right away. I rushed over, and knocked on the door. A woman answered:

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, you must be Ash's mom!" I said.

"Ah. You're May – Ash told me all about you. Now please, come in!" Ash's mom said to me. ((OOC I know that her name is Delia but this is in May's POV and she doesn't know that))

"Gladly," I said, and for some reason I blushed at mention of Ash. I stepped inside the house, and it didn't look unlike my own. "Where is…"

"He's up in his room," Ash's mom told me. I didn't need to think twice, I just ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. When no one opened it, I pushed it open slightly, and saw Ash sitting on his bed. He didn't seem to notice me. I felt kind of annoyed, until I walked closer to Ash. I saw him holding a picture frame – with a picture of me inside of it! His head was down looking at it, and I saw a few tears fall from his eyes and splash onto the glass.

"May…" I heard him whisper. "Why couldn't you just come with me?" He was still looking at the picture and I got the feeling he had no idea that I was there.

"I didn't come with you," I said, softly. "But I followed." Ash jumped up and screamed, dropping the picture and breaking the glass. "Oh… sorry if I scared you," I said. "Oh, no… your picture broke."

"M… May?" He asked me. I just nodded. "I didn't think you wanted to come – how did you get here?"

"I took the subway, Ash! I just missed you so much; you are my best friend after all. Now do you want me to fix your picture frame?"

"No, May… why bother looking at that old thing, when the real May is right in front of me, ten times more beautiful than in the picture," He said to me. I felt an unusual feeling rise up inside of me, and I started to feel warm.

"Ash… you mean it?" I said.

"Of course I do," Ash said. "Actually, I don't mean that. Every time I look at you now… you get more stunning than before."

"Now you're just being silly," I said, sitting down on his bed next to him. "But… there's something that I've wanted to tell you for quite a while now. Something I tried to tell you before you left…"

"You don't have to," Ash said, putting his arms around me. "I already know."

"I… I… I love you, Ash," I confessed. It came out all wrong, I stammered and blushed beet red, and I could feel my face heat up… but I returned the embrace whole heartedly, and suddenly I burst into tears over his shoulder. "I thought I lost you, Ash! I thought I lost you forever! When you left, I felt like my heart was torn out, and -"

"It's all right, May. Everything's going to be okay now," I heard Ash say. I felt him running his fingers through my hair, and tightening our embrace. All of a sudden I lifted my head and kissed him. The action was sudden and impulsive, like I had lost control over my entire body for a split moment. I was worried for a moment and my face began to burn again, but my worries washed away when Ash returned the kiss. I let my tongue explore his mouth, and I could feel his tongue in my mouth also. I was so happy, I never wanted that moment to end – but it finally did when Ash pulled his head away from mine. "I love you too," Ash said. "I didn't feel that way right away, but the day after I left you, I woke up and missed you so much – I guess you don't appreciate what you've got until you've lost it."

"Umm, Ash?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I was just wondering… are you gonna put a shirt on?" I asked giggling. Now it was his turn to blush as Ash turned beet red and smiled. He took his black shirt that he always wore to bed from his closet and slipped it on. While he was doing that, I looked around his room. "Wow…" I said, looking at some of his things. "You really have wanted to become a Pokémon Master for some time, now."

"Yeah," I heard him say, his voice approaching me. "I guess I have. But I never would have been able to without you."

"You're so sweet, Ash," I said back to him.

"Thanks! You know, I never considered myself really sweet or nice, but now that you mention it, I'm one of the most sweet and kind people I know!" Ash said laughing.

"That wasn't a very funny joke," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Ash said. "Want to kiss me again?"

"That depends," I said playfully. "Do you want me to?" I didn't wait for an answer before I jumped on him and tackled him to the bed, resting my lips on his. We engaged in another kiss, this one in my opinion longer and more romantic than our first one. When we finally broke away, I remembered…

"Where's Pikachu, Ash?" I said.

"Oh, Pikachu. He's downstairs eating ketchup."

End of chapter one

Please R&R! Peace peoples!


	2. The Adventures Begin Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER **- I don't own Pokémon.

**Ash and May – Adventures in Kanto!**

CHAPTER TWO

I rubbed my eyes, and yawned as I sat up, waking from a long night's sleep. I looked around at the dark room that I was in, and then I remembered where I was – Ash's room.

"Ash!" I said, shaking his body. "Get up, snorlax!"

"Huh… five more minutes…" Ash said.

"No, get up now! I need to tell you something!" I said.

"Okay," Ash said, sitting up. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I want to… well, I want to try and defeat the Kanto League!" I blurted out.

"Really? I thought you preferred contests," Ash said.

"Well, I do, but I want to try to get better at battling!" I said.

"If you want to, then I'll be happy to show you around everywhere," Ash said. "So, where did you want to go first?"'

"I need to collect all the badges first, so I guess to a town with a gym," I said.

"Well, we could always go to Pewter City, that's where Brock's gym is," Ash said.

"Right," I said. "I remember Brock telling us how he was going to go back and lead the gym after you beat the Hoenn League."

"So, I guess we'd better start going," Ash said to me. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, and really felt it.

"Well, first, let's go eat breakfast," Ash said, standing up and putting on his jacket, hat, and jeans.

"Well, I am a little hungry…" I said. I heard my stomach growl. "Okay, I'm very hungry. I didn't have anything to eat all night…"

"Don't worry about a thing," Ash said. "I'll make breakfast!"

"I wasn't, but now I'm a little worried… I think I'll make my own breakfast," I said, laughing.

"That's not funny…" Ash said.

We went into the kitchen, and Ash made fried eggs to eat.

"Come to think of it, I'm actually not hungry," I said, staring at the deformed eggs. "Let's go!" I ran out the door, ready to go.

"Bye, Mom!" Ash said, running out of the door after me.

"Wait…" I heard a voice say, but we were already running out of Pallet Town towards the north.

((REALLY short chapter, I know. I just couldnt think of anything. The rest of the chapters are going to be like pokemon episodes and not in first person.))


	3. Pokemon School of Fight Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **- I don't own Pokémon.

**Ash and May – Adventures in Kanto!**

Chapter Three – Pokémon School of Fight

Narrator: May and Ash, having just left Pallet Town to journey through Kanto, find themselves lost on the way to Viridian City.

"Do you know where we are, Ash?" May said. "Because I have the feeling that we're not on the route to Viridian City anymore…"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that we're right in front of Viridian, according to this map…" Ash said. May snatched the map from him and looked at it.

"This 'map' was upside down," May said, handing him the map.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, pointing to the left.

"Huh?" Ash turned to the left along with May. In front of them was a large brick building covered in vines. "That's funny… I never saw this building here before…"

"That's because you probably have never been here before, this building looks old," May said. "Come on, let's go inside. Whoever lives or works here might be able to give us directions." Ash nodded, and they walked along the sides of the building trying to find a door to get in. Suddenly, after walking through the foggy marshland for a while, Ash noticed what looked like a Pokémon Battlefield.

"Hey, look!" Ash said, pointing to it. "It looks like a battlefield!" Ash started to run down to the battlefield, and as he got closer was met by thundering applause. "I just got here, how can they be clapping already?" Ash said. May, who had came down with him, hit him on the back of the head.

"They're not cheering for you, Ash. Look!" May pointed to a boy in a black uniform with a Cradily and a Heracross standing in front of him. He then turned to the other man in the stadium, a man in a green uniform with a fainted Roselia and Crobat in front if him.

"Domino Archer, you have passed your trainer exam! You are now qualified to move up to the final grade level of the Pokémon School of Fight!" a megaphone voice said. Ash and May heard the section of the crowd wearing black uniforms chanting "Domino! Domino!"

"The Pokémon School of Fight?" Ash said. "Never heard of it, and you'd think that people would know about a Pokémon school, even if it is in the middle of nowhere…"

"It is a private school," the megaphone said. "And it is customary that intruders are dealt with by battling the champion of the school!"

"How did he know we were here?" Ash said turning to May, who shrugged. "Well, I'll never back down from a battle." Ash walked into the stadium. "I don't know how you knew I was here, but I never decline a battle!" There were murmurs of "It's Ash Ketchum! The champion of the league!" in the crowd.

"There were two intruders. Come forth, please," the megaphone said, directed at May. May's face grew white.

"How did you know I was here too," she said stepping into the stadium.

"Good. The rules for a battle against intruders are…" the megaphone started to say. "…none! Since there are two intruders, the champion will use two Pokémon and the intruders will each use one! It will be a two on two battle!"

"A two on two battle, eh?" the boy in the black uniform said. He was tall, and his voice had a deep quality even though he only looked around fifteen. "Then I will use my Cradily and my Relicanth!" The boy withdrew his Heracross and sent out a brown fish-like Pokémon.

"A Cradily and a Relicanth? I've seen both Pokémon before!" Ash said. "And since they're both the rock type, I'll choose my Corphish!" Ash held out a great ball and a red crab-like Pokémon came out.

"Phish!" it said, clapping its claws in excitement.

"The rock and grass types are both weak against fire and fighting, so I choose Combusken!" May said, a chicken-like Pokémon appearing from the pokéball she held.

"The battle will begin now! Domino's Cradily and Relicanth against intruders Ash and May's Corphish and Combusken! Begin!" A pistol was fired somewhere. 'How did they know our names,' May and Ash both wondered.

"You first, I insist," Domino said, his large eyes fixed on Corphish and Combusken.

"Really?" May said. "Okay, then, Combusken, use flamethrower on Cradily!" May's chicken Pokémon's mouth started to glow red, and it unleashed a stream of powerful fire at the ancient plant Pokémon. Just as the flamethrower attack was going to hit Cradily, Domino called out "Cradily! Mirror coat now! Aim the flamethrower at Relicanth!" Cradily began to secrete a strange substance on its skin that absorbed the flamethrower. The flames seemed to have disappeared for a second, but they reappeared seconds later, launched at Relicanth! Although Relicanth should have been very resistant to fire attacks, it seemed to be badly hurt as the flames collided with it.

"How can you hurt your own Pokémon?" May said upset.

"You'll see," Domino said. "Relicanth reversal attack on Corphish!" Relicanth's eyes began to glow like beacons of red light, and it charged at Corphish, hitting it square on. Corphish fell on its back, twitching.

"Corphish… you did well. You don't need to fight any more…" Ash started to say, but then he saw Corphish stand up. "Cor phish cor!" All of a sudden, Corphish began to glow!

"What's happening?" May said, and took out her Pokedex.

"This is the power saver ability," the Pokedex said. "The Pokémon using it has stored inner power and is now releasing it in order to become more powerful. It seems that Corphish has stored enough power and has enough experience for this extra burst of power to allow it to evolve."

"Wow!" Ash said. "Corphish is evolving!" Ash watched his small crab Pokémon grow, and become as tall as him. "Crawdaunt!" the newly evolved Crawdaunt hissed at Relicanth. "Now that Relicanth is weak," Ash said. "Use ice beam on it!" A white mist started to filter from Crawdaunt's mouth, and a white icy beam fired at Relicanth! It hit in an explosion of ice crystals.

"Reli… Relicanth…" Relicanth said as it fell to the ground.

"No," Domino said. "Relicanth!" He returned Relicanth to its pokéball in a flash of red light. "This isn't over – Crawdaunt is also weak. Cradily! Use giga drain on Crawdaunt!" Cradily's eyes glowed green, and Crawdaunt was suddenly knocked onto the ground, this time fainted.

"You did good, Crawdaunt," Ash said, returning Crawdaunt to its pokéball. "Now, May, finish the Cradily!"

"All right!" May said. "Combusken, sky uppercut!" Combusken dashed to Cradily, and before it could respond, Cradily was knocked into the sky and then punched down to the ground.

"If you think that's enough to defeat my Cradily, you're wrong," Domino said. "Dead wrong. Cradily, use recover, and then attack with hidden power!" Cradily glowed pink and white and its injuries faded away. Then a purple liquid began to bubble at its mouth, and a long stream of sludge was knocked into Combusken, knocking it over.

"Combusken!" May exclaimed, running over to her Pokémon. "I know you can do it! Use flamethrower again at full power!" Combusken ran up close to Cradily and shot out a powerful jet of flame, hitting Cradily in the face. "Now, before it can use recover, combo with blaze kick!" Combusken's foot began to glow red, and it kicked Cradily square in the head, engulfing the plant Pokémon in flames. Cradily swayed for a while, and then fell to the ground.

"You did well, Cradily," Domino said, returning it to its pokéball. "Congratulations, you two. You've won."

"The winners are Ash and…" the megaphone voice started to speak, but was cut off by a large explosion.

"Hahahahahahaha!" a familiar voice laughed. A Meowth-shaped balloon floated above the Pokémon School. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Team Rocket?" Domino said.

"They're people who follow us around and try to steal our Pokémon," May explained.

"That's right, twerps! But this time, we're not after you! We're after your friend here's Cradily! We've seen it almost defeat your Pokémon, and it seems powerful enough to get us a big bonus!" Then, a bomb hit the stadium, dropped by the Team Rocket balloon. The crowd screamed and started to run away from the stadium or fly away on bird Pokémon. Domino, Ash, and May were knocked to the ground. A few of Domino's pokéballs opened, and Cradily, Heracross, a Skarmory, and a Steelix appeared.

"Wow! Those are some powerful Pokémon!" James of Team Rocket said. "Why don't we steal them all?"

"Good idea!" Jessie said. The two proceeded to a 'we're going to be rich' dance in the balloon basket.

"Hello, you two! How are we going to fit a Steelix in the balloon?" Meowth said.

"Good point," James said.

"You won't have to, because you're not taking any Pokémon!" Ash said, standing up. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped out of Ash's backpack and launched a thunderbolt attack at the balloon.

"Steelix, help out with hyper beam!" Steelix roared, and a giant blue beam came from its mouth. The two attacks hit Team Rocket with full force, popping the balloon, and making Team Rocket fall in front of them.

"You won't get away this time, twerps!" Meowth said, pushing a button on a remote control. A large digger robot that looked like a dugtrio emerged. "Time to steal some Pokémon!" Two large claws emerged from the robot and grabbed Pikachu and Heracross. Team Rocket jumped in. "Bye bye!" Meowth said, the digger disappearing underground, the two Pokémon drawn inside.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Heracross!" Domino said. "We have to go after them. Everyone, get on Steelix. This is going to be a wild ride."


End file.
